


His Lionheart

by bcllamyblaake



Series: The King and his Lionheart [1]
Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, F/M, Fluff, Just archiving my prompts is all, Tumblr Prompt, i am trash, so far - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:14:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5144882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bcllamyblaake/pseuds/bcllamyblaake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of some of my shorter tumblr prompts. </p><p>Moments when Bellamy's basically a cinnamon roll, or when Clarke's a cinnamon roll, or when they're both being cinnamon rolls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mood Booster

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically just a compilation of some of my shorter tumblr prompt responses. If you wish to send me a prompt, feel free to hit me up at bcllamyblaake.tumblr.com AND SEND ME ALL THE PROMPTS YOU WANT. Seriously I am trash, I will get to them all eventually.

There were whispers… And giggles… And an all around smugness that seemed to be going around camp, and Bellamy wanted to know why. He had tried to intimidate it out of Miller, but all he did was shrug his shoulders and pass a triumphant looking Jasper a flask, which Bellamy could only guess was part of Nate’s moon-shine ration. 

Bellamy glowered at this obvious display of mutiny. 

“Well good morning to you too, sunshine.” 

Bellamy turned to Raven and grunted as he crossed his arms over his chest almost petulantly. 

“Why are all of you in such a good mood?” 

Raven raised a brow before smirking and jerking her head towards the med bay. “Why don’t you see for yourself, Mr. Grumpy-gills.” Raven clapped him on the shoulder before flouncing away. 

“Later, Pops!” 

Bellamy furrowed his brow at the nickname before doing as he was told. 

He pushed the tent flap open, Clarke’s name on the tip of his tongue, only to freeze at the sight of her pacing the expanse of the space back and forth, his shirt hanging loosely over her frame, the front tucked haphazardly into her jeans and her hair falling from the loose confines of her ponytail.

So that’s where it went. 

He was stunned speechless, overwhelmed not only by how incredibly turned on she made him, but the intense wave of possessiveness that struck him almost instantly as well. 

“Bellamy! Oh-… Oh god, I’m so sorry… I-… Someone radioed in calling for an emergency and it was the first thing I saw and–” 

She talked too much. 

Bellamy closed the distance between them in three long strides before burying his hands in her hair and molding his lips against hers. 

“Mom, Dad, Raven hit me with a– nevermind carry on.” 

Jasper made a complete 180, ducking out of the med tent. Bellamy smirked before nudging his nose against hers, ignoring the nickname for now.

“You should wear my shirts more often, Princess. It seems to put pretty much everyone in a good mood.”


	2. Stories of Summer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hullo dears! How iz you all? I'm back to my Bellamy writing blog so send me some prompts? Here's an old quick one I dug up. Enjoy!

It was warm. Warmer than most days, from what he could tell. The 47 had been forced to shed some layers to keep themselves cool at work till finally, they decided to laze the heat away in the comfort of their tents. Bellamy would have complained about their lethargy had it not been for the fact that it was too damn hot to do just about anything. Even him and Clarke had given up on trying to force productivity amidst this heat wave. She had coaxed him into going through trading plans, but in the end, they too succumbed to the calling of a nearby tree and it’s thick canopies, providing a cool shade for them to rest under. 

Which they did.

It felt… nice. And nice was a pleasant change from everything else they had experienced since their arrival here on Earth. 

He leant his head against the rough bark, eyes closed in a moment’s silence. 

Yes, nice was good. 

A few more moment passed by till Bellamy felt it. It began at the nape of his neck before dancing up to the corner of his ear. He cracked an eye open to find Clarke staring at him intently. He tried to ignore the way her touch made his heart beat quicken, or the steadily decreasing proximity between them, or the sudden urge to tangle his own fingers in her wild curls. 

“Can I help you with something, Princess?” 

Luckily, Ignorance was something Bellamy had learned to perfect over time. Ignorance and denial. 

“You need a haircut.” She muttered after a while before releasing his curls, though the distance between them did not change. She was still close enough for Bellamy to count the freckles on her nose, or see the crease in her bottom lip as she bit down on it lightly in thought.

He ignored the urge to capture those damn lips in his own. 

“Look who’s talking.” He muttered, jaw tightening as Clarke cracked a smile. 

He ignored the heat crawling up his neck. 

“I’ll cut it for you someday.” 

He ignored the warmth in his chest that threatened to engulf him whole. 

“I’ll hold you to that, Princess.” 

He ignored the fact that it was clearly impossible to ignore it much longer.

**Author's Note:**

> He's such a cinnamon roll. SEND ME PROMPTS YES?


End file.
